A Song for the Lost Boys
by jpangel97
Summary: Based on the awesome comic by Bunnymuse on Deviant art; a look into the lives of Gaster and his boys.


**I'm having a bit of writer's block with chapter 7 of "I'll Never Leave You," I was looking at this comic by Bunnymuse on Deviant Art on my pinterest and I just felt like doing it so… yeah this happened. You're welcome. :)**

It was pitch black in the world below the infamous mountain known as Ebott; the luminous crystals that gave the residence of the Underground their false daylight were now dormant, creating the illusion of nightfall.

Nestled within this realm of monsters was the eternal winter town of Snowdin, where the inhabitants were just as cold as the weather. Storms were common here despite being below ground, no one was certain as to how that was possible but chalked it up to so much magic condensed into one place.

Tonight the winds were howling, the rumble of angry clouds was not far behind as snow pelted heavily against the windowpane of one house in particular.

This was the home of the renowned and feared Doctor Wing Ding Gaster, royal scientist to the terrifying king of all monsters, Asgore Dreemur.

It had been a long day at the lab, the core had recently been completed and the doctor had believed that it finally meant the end to so many all-nighters and excruciatingly long and boring days…

WRONG.

Not even an hour after the project's completion did Gaster realize that building that giant hunk of scrap had been the easy part!

Maintaining stability and doing the proper calculations to keep the damn thing running smoothly and efficiently was turning out to be a bigger pain in the ass than he ever anticipated.

 _Good-fucking-bye sleep, turns out the two of us just weren't meant to be_ , he often thought during the grueling hours he spent at the lab.

Tonight was no different and like most for Gaster, as soon as he had come home and was within a foot of his bed, he all but collapsed onto it.

The storm raged on as Dr. Gaster slept, his exhaustion having sent him into slumber the moment his head hit the pillow.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder boomed from up above, followed by the sound of terrified screams.

The unexpected noise woke the skeleton monster from his rest, his thoughts muddled as he sat up and tried to focus.

"Ughh… What in the-"

"OOOFF," he huffed as two blurs, one red the other orange, tackled and pinned him to the mattress and knocking the breath out of him.

Raising himself up once more he looked to see what had assaulted him and was presented with a tiny huddled shivering mass, made of two young male skeleton children.

His sons, Sans and Papyrus.

The two barely looked older than toddlers, perhaps around five or six years at most. The larger of the boys wore a moon and stars onesie, his face much longer and thinner than that of the other child in his arms as he sat on his knees in the center of the bed. Said boy was dressed in simple black shorts and a stripped long sleeve shirt and was clearly stouter than the other. One could easily tell he was a small child by how he managed shrink into his brother's lap. His eye sockets, instead of small narrow slits, were large enough to allow the glow of his red eyes to be seen and bring attention to the large gap in his teeth.

"What are you two doing up!" he demanded.

"You should be asleep by now!"

"What… why are you two crying?" he asked when he finally noticed the sound of sniffles and the faint tears peaking out of their eyes sockets.

It only took a Nano-second for Gaster to understand, and when he did he couldn't help but snicker. _'Such a ridiculous cause for fear.'_

"Are you two afraid of thun—"

"You shut up old geezer!" shouted the smaller.

"Yeah shut up!" his companion remarked.

But their retorts did nothing but amuse the doctor as he let out a hearty laugh, amused by their weakness.

"Hahaha… This is priceless!"

A second clap of thunder rang throughout the room and with brought another shriek from the two skeleton boys cowering before him.

"Would you to stop doing tha—" the rest of his reprimand died as he watched the two shake even harder, their bones rattling as they clutched each other desperately for some kind of comfort.

"…."

"Make it stop…"

"Please stop it…" the two begged as tears ran like rivers from their eye sockets.

The sight was enough to make the heavy hands of guilt fall upon his minuscule excuse of a heart, heat forming on his nasal cavity in embarrassment and frustration.

 ***Seeing the two boys crying in front of you makes you realize… You're a jerk.**

 ***You choose to "right" your "wrong" and not be a jerk.**

"You two can sleep with me."

 **^_^ Whelp, I don't know about you but I had fun. Stay tuned for part two, that's when the title will makes :D**


End file.
